


New Years

by tomatoarmada



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatoarmada/pseuds/tomatoarmada
Summary: A fanfic I posted on Tumblr in 2013 - just a fluffy new years for nico and leo
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 25





	New Years

New Years  
Leo laughed and patted Hazel’s back while she and Frank exited the small apartment. “Thanks for spending New Years with us, can’t wait to see you again!”

Hazel smiled and waved at Leo. “Thanks for having us, it was fun!” She peeked behind him, waving at Nico, who was standing a little behind him and to the side. He waved back and even offered a smile. Hazel had a feeling he was a little bit more than tipsy. She leaned forward to Leo.

“Be careful, okay? I think Nico’s a little… drunk.” Leo chuckled.

“Alright, will do.”

Hazel smiled and settled back onto Frank’s arm as he led her off, Leo waving until they disappeared down the corridor. He closed the door and turned to Nico, who was sitting on the couch, curled up against the arm.

“That was fun!” Leo’s cheerful voice bounced across the room to Nico. The latter turned to him and blinked, head cocked.

“Yeah. Too many people.” Leo laughed and sat next to him.

“Is that why you drank so much?”

Nico scowled. “Didn’t drink that much.”

“Enough to get you completely smashed, though.” Nico glared at him and shifted so he was facing his curly-haired boyfriend.

“I am not completely smashed!” He said, followed closely by a hiccup. Leo looked at him and giggled.

“That was adorable, holy crap.”

“I am not adora-” Nico hiccupped. “-ble! I am the son of Hades! I’m a scary guy!” He pouted at Leo and crossed his arms.

Leo laughed and wrapped his arms around Nico. “Yeah, you’re pretty scary.” The corners of Nico’s mouth twitched up and Leo pecked at one. Nico turned his head and caught him in a kiss, a small brushing of lips.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Mmm… You might’ve mentioned it once or twice…” Nico mumbled against his lips, bringing his arms to rest around Leo’s neck.

Leo felt Nico’s smile in his lips. He smiled back. He couldn’t help but think that there was nowhere that he’d rather be than here, cuddling on the couch with Nico with nothing but the dim lights of the Christmas tree shining next to them.

“First kiss of the new year, Nico.” Leo beamed. Nico laughed.

“Happy 2014 you dummy.”


End file.
